


Angel Wings

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Physically Hurt Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr writing, fluff at the end, my writing, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and Leave Kudos





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Leave Kudos

Castiel had lost his wings. And not the normal “human so now no wings” crap. He was still an angel. He just...had no wings. It was painful to just think about, and so Cas hadn’t even talked about it. It had been almost a year now, and the boys were no closer to getting Cas’ wings back. It was painful for Cas. Not just emotionally but physically too. They had been...cut off. 

 

Castiel, the angel of Thursday, had been held in heavens prison. And Naomi had held him down, and plucked his feathers out, and cut his wings off. Cas had screamed and yelled but the boys hadn’t found him until after Naomi disposed of him in the middle of some freezing forest with snow to work it’s way into his wounds. She had left him to stumble his way near some back-way town for the boys to find some days later. 

 

He supposed it was luck that they found him. That they knew just where to look. But then again they had all kinds of “people” that were willing to help them. He thought maybe Crowley had helped them, but the demon wouldn’t even glance at Cas after he found out about his wings. Maybe because it was painful for even a demon to think of an angel getting their wings pulled, broken, tortured, and cut off. 

 

Cas had moved to wearing Deans shirts, which now hung loose on his body. He mostly stayed in what the boys were now calling the living room. He moved the TV through different channels, and every day he stopped on the same one. He had no idea what it was even about anymore. He watched whatever it was, staying as still as he could on the couch, not bothering with the blankets Dean had set out for him. 

 

When he moved, the loose shirt would rub against his wounds, and he would let out a hiss, drawing Dean back into the room to ask if he was okay. Cas would always hum slightly and answer “I’m as fine as I can be”. The cycle went on for...well, Cas didn’t know how long. But Dean came and sat by him eventually, gently threading his fingers through Cas’. 

 

“Talk to me about it,” Dean murmured eventually. Cas just looked at him for a long moment before he sighed and glanced down. 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he answered, his voice low and broken. 

 

Dean shook his head, "Of course there are things to talk about. But...do it on your own time." 

 

Cas took a deep breath and focused on his fingers entertwined with Deans. He waited a moment before he spoke, his voice so quiet he doubted Dean could hear him, "I can still feel them. My wings. It;s like they're still there sometimes. I can almost imagine them, and then I reach back and it's nothing. They're still gone. And I hate moving because then the shirt moves against the wounds and it's like I'm there all over again. Like she's still holding me down and...and it's even worse because when I come back they're gone." Cas' voice broke and he shuddered. He glanced over at Dean, saw the pity and sadness in the man's eyes, and his own filled with tears. 

 

Dean leaned close, his hand tightening on Cas', "I'll kill her if I have too, Cas. I'll....I'll get your wings back." Cas looked at Dean for a moment before he smiled slightly. 

 

He knew Dean couldn't get his wings back. No one could. But Dean was willing to risk his life for Cas. And even if nothing was right again, he had Dean. And that was something. Because wings or no wings, Dean still loved Cas. And for Cas, loving Dean, was enough to help him. 

 


End file.
